Dinotopia: The Animated Series episodes
Season 1 # Dinotopia's New Arrival # Kex and the Runaway Cart # The Two Escaped Dinosaurs # Making Friends # Tyrannosaurus Terror! # A New Longneck Dinosaur # Ellen and Shanise # The Legend of the Shining Stone # Friends Forever # Shanise, the Dino Artist # The Legend of Ogthar # Spazz's Small Journey # Kex and Rachelle # Old Reliable # The Dinotopia Champion Games # Kex's Memories # A Perfect Day Out # The Theropod Times # Kex Runs Away # Dinosaur Difficulties # The Sauropod Side # Better Late Than Never # Kex's New Friend # 26 Meets Featherlead # The Return of Cotton # Practice Makes Perfect Season 2 # 26's Egg Adventure Part 1 # 26's Egg Adventure Part 2 # Kex's Missing Skateboard # The Canyon of Herbivore Food # Three Dinosaurs and a Baby Dino # Love in Dinotopia # Stinktooth and Mara's Day Out # The Lost Book # Shanise's Dinosaur Party # Tale of the Dinoness # Sickness in the Hatchery # Two Dinosaur Pals # Zippo's Return # A New Home for Zippo # Peace and Quiet # Spazz The Hero # Inside the Volcano Temple # Mara, the Greedy Girl # Mara's Big Lie # Dinotopia's New Game # Shanise and the Haunted Cave # Spooky Days in Dinotopia # Giving Thanks to the Hatchery # The Snow Dinosaur # Kex, The Special Kid # Merry Christmas, Dinotopia! Season 3 # The Pyramid Mystery # Mara's Dancing Dreams # Friends Forever Again # The First Days of the Tyrannosaurus # Kex Returns Home Part 1 # Kex Returns Home Part 2 # Dinotopia's Greatest Hits # A Bad Day in Dinotopia # Curse of the Wailing Creature # The Fast Dinosaur # Sebastian and the Hatchery Quest # Kex's School Trouble # Double Teething Troubles # Ellen's Bad Deeds # 26, The Awesome Dinosaur # The Case of the Missing Crown Part 1 # The Case of the Missing Crown Part 2 # The Framed One # Kex's Spooky Tales # Mara's Snow Project # The Legend of David & Kyle Scott # Kex's Dinosaur Scrapbook # The Disappearing River # The Young T-Rex # Kex's Treehouse Season 4 # The Big City Part 1 # The Big City Part 2 # The Big City Part 3 # The Big City Part 4 # Kex's Flying Lesson # The Dinotopia Spooky Show # The Boy Who Cried "Dinosaur!" # Spazz and Ellen # The Dinotopia Predicament # The Life of Dinosaurs # Ellen's New Friend # Zippo & The Encounter # The Revenge of Ogthar # School Scam # Rules & Regulations # Stinktooth Loses his Voice # Whistling Horns # The Secret for the Whistling Horn # Shanise and the Hot Air Balloon # The Sauropod Contest # Sleepless in Dinotopia # The Night of the Sleepwalker # The Deputation # A Picture's Worth a Thousand Dinosaurs # The Dinotopia Celebration Festival # Dinotopia Forever! Season 5 # A Newborn Rex # Newcomers in Dinotopia # Shanise to the Rescue # The Good, The Bad, and the T-Rex # Flying Problems for Skyla # Trouble for Mara # Kex and the Mine # One Good Turn # The Canary Bird # The Beginning of Time # Zippeau & Featherlead # The Worst Moments in Dinotopia # The Loch Ness Dinosaur # Lina's Very Own Garden Category:Dinotopia: The Animated Series